kancollefandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Cercospora/Effects of Luck on Accuracy for CV shelling (Pre Aircraft Proficiency)
Intro This study was done a while ago (jk a long time ago) before Aircraft Proficiency mechanic was introduced in Summer 2015. The purpose of this study is to determine if the Luk stat has any effect on accuracy. The current proposed accuracy formula to this date is: .. Accuracy Term = 1 + ( sqrt( Attacker's Lv ) - 1 ) / 45 + Equipment_Bonus / 100 + Luck / 1000 .. Evasion Term = Evasion / 75 .... for Evasion ≦ 37.5： '' = Evasion / (Evasion + 37.5) .... for Evasion ＞37.5：'' ::>> Shelling Accuracy = Accuray Term - Evasion Term ::>> Dodge Rate = 100% - Shelling Accuracy User blog:Homuhomu123/Shelling Accuracy Test Results This study will confirm whether if Luk affects accuracy. If it does then by how much. Study started May 28, 2015 Force terminated August 10, 2015 due to mechanics change Experiment Ships Zuikaku Kai Level 99 Max stats Luk 42 Shoukaku Kai Level 99 Max stats Luk 12 Equipment Same for both *Reppuu (601 Air Group) +1 *Reppuu (601 Air Group) +1 *Suisei (Egusa Squadron) +4 *Reppuu +0 Total equipment accuracy +6 Map and Enemies 5-4 north route Nodes A-E-H-M-O | difficulty = ☆ ☆ ☆ ☆ ☆ ☆ ☆ ☆ ☆ | item = | exp = 420 | code = 東京急行 (Tokyo Express) | text = 南方海域に有力な艦隊を投入し鼠輸送作戦を敢行、可能であれば同方面の敵艦隊も撃滅せよ！ Deploy a powerful fleet and perform a vital "rat transport" operation. If possible, also destroy the enemy fleet in the area! }} World 5: 南方海域 Controlled Variables Level: 99 Equipment Accuracy: +6 Morale: 40-51 Ally Formation: Line Ahead Enemy Formation: Mostly Diamond w/ rarely Line Ahead Detection: Success Total Fleet LoS: 458 ± 60 Fleet Placement: Non-Flagship Saiun: enabled Uncontrolled Variables Air Control: AS or AS+ Contact Ally Damage State Enemy Damage State Remaining Supply Remaining Plane Count AACI Observation Data Notes Scratch may be low damage Hit Miss may be Scratch rounded to 0 Data Table Pie Chart Total Data: includes all recorded data Evasion XX: attacks against enemy with in that evasion range (No Scratch): where scratch data is omitted Link to excel: http://1drv.ms/1MdNuGe Conclusion Although this study was interrupted before I gathered enough samples, there's still enough data to make some speculations. It seems that Luck does indeed increase accuracy. Zuikaku is 3% more accurate than Shoukaku overall, but Zuikaku's targeted enemies' mean evasion is slightly lower than Shoukaku's. Also enemies with 10 evasion will be hit 97% of the time, so no conclusion can be drawn from this data. Shoukaku out performed Zuikaku against enemies with evasion 30-39 by 5%. However, low sample size marks this result as invalid. The most interesting finding is against the enemies of evasion 40-55, where Zuikaku is 8% more accurate than Shoukaku. There's approx. 300 samples for this section so it is very likely that Zuikaku is more accurate than Shoukaku. It's hard to say by how much, but there does seem to be a difference. References Category:Blog posts